narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Static Embrace
|image=Lightningcling.png |kanji=空電抱 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuudenidaku |literal english=Static Embrace |english tv=Static Cling |viz manga=Static Adhesion |parent jutsu=Chakra Flow, Chakra Transfer Technique |jutsu rank=D |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, Senjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release, Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kei Yotsuki, Sasuke Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Aoi Rokushō |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Static Embrace (空電抱, Kuudenidaku) is a basic lightning release ability, related to chakra flow. Based on the idea and concept of Static Cling, it allows the user to flow lightning chakra and shape them into various constructs (most commonly rope-like constructs) to attach to various things by electric charge. Overview By shaping electrical chakra into simple shapes, the user can transfer it by flow to various things to attach to them. This can allow for a variety of uses. It can allow for electrical telekinesis, as the user can attach their chakra to various objects and manipulate it, almost like chakra threads (depending on the shape of the chakra, they may look like threads). This can also allow for grappling or hanging, along with other uses, depending on how creative the user is. This can also be used to stick the user, or the chakra, or objects together. This allows Kei to "stick" to the particles of the air. For masters of the technique, the amount of chakra needed to adhere static electricity to an object lessens. For Sasuke, he was able to use minimal chakra to attach his to the Chibaku Tensei moons he had created, housing the Tailed Beasts. Masters are notably able to control a lot of things, even people if they are successfully in attaching the chakra. However, this control is not absolute, there are many things that can be done to break free of the medium used. This technique can also stick people to other things. For Kei, this doesn't even have to be done with chakra. By thinking it, he can form natural electrical or electromagnetic energy (he can also form natural charges by using his chakra to spark/enhance them) that will do the job as well. These are made directly from natural energy, making it more powerful. Using this with Sage Mode, is suspected to increase it's overall cling power. Uses and Improvements *Sasuke used this in conjunction with the Preta Path to absorb chakra from the nine Tailed Beasts. By using this technique with chakra absorption, it can be very effective. *Kei can use natural electricity to do this, and notably makes it more powerful this way. *By using this in a vein similar to Chakra Transfer, one can transfer chakra across the medium much easier. *Kei uses this to attach various things to his person, such as his shades. *Kei also uses this to manipulate his various equipment like projectiles. This allows him to levitate and rotate coins, swords, sand particles and more around him. *By using this in a Lightning Style Mystical Palm, one can increase healing speed and limit fatigue and the motion of their hands, therefore making the process even faster. *Users have used this to throw various objects as projectiles, regardless of weight. However the more weight, the more effort. Though for masters, this is lower a lot. *This can be used to transfer natural energy, turning things into stone. *Sasuke used this with Rinnegan and Susuanoo, supposedly increasing it's capabilities. *This can be used to keep weapons in hand, so they can't simply fall out or be pulled out. *It is assumed Kei could interchange regular lightning with his other styles of the nature, increasing its overall power. *The sword of the Thunder God uses this to levitate those it strikes, and keep them suspended with electrical rings of energy. This also allows it to suspend things to deflect them, allowing this to be an effective defense as well. Users of the sword and this technique can do this application. Trivia *This jutsu was originally called "Static Cling" and was in Kei's long section of his electrical mastery, under his Charge Aspect. However with this picture, the author got the idea to actually create this jutsu. *For masters, small sparks can be used to achieve desired effects. *Like Chakra Threads, the electrical energy used for this can be invisible.